List of Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru characters
This article lists the characters from the Japanese visual novel and anime series Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru. Main characters ; : (PC/PS2), Yui Horie (anime) :Mizuho is the main protagonist who transfers to an all-girl's school per his grandfather's will and must crossdress in order to attend. He already looks very androgynous, so the change thankfully isn't obvious to the other members of the school. However, Mizuho is always nervous about being found out and constantly worries that it will happen. In spite of this, he was well received on his first day at school and has already become very popular among the students. At first he was shocked when he found out about the will, but with the help of his childhood friend Mariya Mikado, who also attends the school, he was able to resign himself to transferring to the school. Despite making the change, he still uses language which is usually only used by males in Japan such as , meaning "I". He is generally depicted in his school uniform wearing breast prostheses underneath. Throughout the anime, willing suspension of disbelief is employed, as there are severally scenes where Mizuho shows cleavage (such as when he is trying on bikinis), despite the fact that he does not have breast implants. :When Mizuho was younger, he had very little self-confidence and in effect often would follow Mariya around, depending on her as his closest childhood friend. Additionally, his mother died from an unexplained illness when he was younger and one of her last requests to her husband, Mizuho's father, was to not force Mizuho to have his hair cut until after he had grown up. Mizuho explains this was so that he would be free to make his own choice of what hairstyle he wanted later on, and obviously he kept it, thinking it suited him best. :Mizuho's had to use the surname Miyanokouji, his mother's maiden name, in order to enter into the school; his actual surname is . The Kaburagi family's biggest rival is the Itsukushima family, both of which are very well-endowed in terms of money and power. Mizuho didn't realize it at first, but Takako is a member of that Itsukushima family. Despite this, Mizuho doesn't see her as a rival and enjoys her company very much. In fact, they share world history class together and sit next to each other. They often talk to each other during class by either whispering or passing notes. :Chris Beveridge of Mania Entertainment has noted that Mizuho is "a bit too female in form and movement", wondering if the animators forgot that Mizuho "is really a guy". Erica Friedman of Yuricon regarded the presentation of Mizuho as being "a perfect (i.e., straight/normal) man *and* a perfect woman, at the same time", and noted that his false breasts were portrayed as being warm and realistic to the touch. ; : (PC/PS2), Masumi Asano (anime) :Mariya is Mizuho's childhood friend who knows him very well. When it was decided that Mizuho would transfer to the all-girls school she also attends, she took it upon herself to transform him into a beautiful girl by use of makeup and seemed to have a lot of fun dressing him up. :Mariya has a very spirited personality which she uses often to make sure Mizuho is acting feminine in every way: appearance, mannerisms, and even speech. This often includes using mild violence. Also, she has a temper, of which she has little control and which sometimes causes her to do unadvisable things or carry grudges to an extreme - such as her grudge against Takako. During most of the time that Mariya has known Mizuho, she has always been there as his support whenever he needed her, though later on in the series she finds that without her even realizing it, he has already managed to stand on his own in terms of self-confidence and maturity. Initially, she is very uneasy about this change and is unsure on how to act towards Mizuho after this revelation. Also, she discovers herself to be harboring some romantic feelings for Mizuho, of which she had been unaware herself. Mariya is in the track and field club. ; : (PC/PS2), Miyu Matsuki (anime) :Sion is one of Mizuho's classmates who figures out that he is a boy almost immediately after their second meeting, but tells him that she will keep it a secret from anyone else. She tends to have a silent demeanor and voice which helps to give her an appealing appearance to the rest of the students. The previous year, she actually had to leave school for a time soon after she was elected as the Elder due to an illness and had to spend her time in the hospital. In effect, she has come back this year in order to repeat her last year, though she still isn't fully recovered, as she will pass out if she exerts herself too much. She becomes an adviser and a female role-model for Mizuho. ; : (PC/PS2), Ayano Matsumoto (anime) :Yukari is one of the first year students at the school who lives in the same dormitory building as Mizuho and Mariya, who also is her ; it is a tradition for the underclassmen to serve their respective senpai any way they can. Much like Kana and Mariya, she is a very energetic girl, although unlike them, she is deathly afraid of ghost stories and anything scary - a fact which Mariya has often used for her own amusement and which initially caused some trouble when Yukari met Ichiko. Yukari is on the track and field team along with Mariya, though her main reason for joining was due to her older sister-in-law who had urged her to come to this school and who was also in track and field. However, Yukari soon comes to discover that she really does have a liking for track and field and continues activities in the club even after a time of losing much of her self-confidence. ; :''Voiced by: Ayaka Kimura (PC/PS2), Akemi Kanda (anime) :Kana is another one of the girls who lives in the same dormitory building as Mizuho, who becomes her Oneesama. Kana is more than happy to serve Mizuho any way she can, since she admires him immensely. Kana, who like Yukari is a first-year student, has been waiting for the chance to have an Oneesama as she has always been envious of Yukari having Mariya to fill that role. One of the defining features about her is that she often ends sentences with the phrase ~na no desu yo (roughly, "it's the case that..."). :Kana wears a large pink ribbon in her hair which was given to her by the director of the orphanage she lived at for much of her life. Ultimately, the director, who loved Kana in place of her missing parents, died right after giving her the ribbon and due to this, she almost never takes the ribbon off. Kana has never seen her mother's or father's faces. ; : (PC/PS2), Chiaki Takahashi (anime) :Takako is the student council president of the all-girls school where the story takes place. She tends to have a serious personality which compliments that of a student council president. As the president, she knows that she must be very decisive in her actions and thus cannot often hesitate with her decisions, since she knows the students would have trouble following her if she didn't act as such. As it is, Takako herself has stated how she almost never has confidence in herself. :In contrast to her usual attitude, she has shown herself to have a more gentle side to her character. Eventually, she begins to form feelings for Mizuho, though while still under the belief that Mizuho is a girl, she is at first confused about what she has been feeling. She also has a high fear of ghosts and frogs, the latter fear having been worsened by a childhood 'prank' pulled by Mariya. :A few years back, Takako was invited to join the track and field team during the same time that the election for new student council members was being held. It was not that she didn't want to join track and field, but ultimately she declined their offer and was able to get elected to the student council. After this incident, Mariya, who is also in the Track and Field Club, thought that her response was unforgivable and thus has carried a grudge against Takako ever since. The truth of the matter was that Takako couldn't handle both the track and field and student council activities simultaneously, though Mariya could never accept this as the truth. She also falls in love with Mizuho even before she finds out his secret. ; : (PC/PS2), Yuko Goto (anime) :Ichiko is, in fact, a ghost. Her story begins 22 years ago: a previous Elder (actually Mizuho's mother) had a close relationship with an underclassmen who had a weak body. When that underclassman was in hospital, she could not wait to see the Elder. The underclassman got away from the hospital, went to the Elder's room, and waited, but she died before she had the chance to talk with the Elder. That room has been deemed the "closed room" ever since, until Mizuho arrived and started living it, according to his grandfather's will. :She is very energetic and hyperactive, often talking very fast. She took some time to understand that she is a ghost, and by that, dead. She says that Mizuho looks very much like her previous Elder love interest. Although she can touch person, she cannot take objects and she slips through walls. Incidentally, she seems to be able to touch not all person on anime version. Invisible barriers prevent her from leaving the dorm. But she is able to leave the place while she's touching Mizuho on anime version, and her movable range has extended to the school site after a certain event on videogame version. Supporting characters ; : (PC/PS2), Yui Sakakibara (anime) :Hisako is Mizuho's homeroom teacher to his class of 3-A and is the one of the only people in the entire school who knows that Mizuho is in fact a boy, other than Mariya, the headmistress, the deputy head teacher (videogame version) and later Sion and Ichiko. She has a helping personality and even told Mizuho to come to her if anything was bothering him. She often gives out candy to her students. :On videogame version, she was a student of Seiō Girls School, but she had to transfer to another school because of her father's job. She became a sister and a teacher at the school due to a certain event. ; :Voiced by: Junko Kusayanagi (PC), Tsugumi Higasayama (PS2), Madoka Kimura (anime) :Kimie is a member of the student council and as such, she follows Takako around almost all the time. When they are not together, Kimie will go around investigating various matters and report back to Takako. Much like Takako, she has a very serious personality and would not stop at sticking up for Takako when need be. ; :Voiced by: Hikaru Isshiki (PC), Rie Kugimiya (PS2), Kei Shindō (anime) :Kei is a strange girl in Mizuho's class who usually has a quiet voice and doesn't show much emotion which often gives her a creepy visage. She is the director of the drama club and during times on stage she has to be very forceful in order to get a good response out of her actors. A character with the same name and similar appearance, appears in another one of Caramel Box's other games, Alicematic. ; :Voiced by: Hina Kamimura (PC), Yukari Fukui (PS2), Sakura Nogawa (anime) :Michiko is also in Mizuho's class and is a good friend of Kei's as they are constantly seen hanging out together. Unlike Kei, Michiko usually has a smile on her face and is a fairly social person. ; :Voiced by: Hitomi Aoi (PC/PS2), Mami Horikoshi (anime) :Sawe is a sister and a principal at Seio Girls school. She admitted Mizuho to the school. ; :Voiced by: Hina Kamimura (PC/PS2), unvoiced(anime) :Sachiho who is Mizuho's mother, died of illness in Mizuho's childhood. She was the Elder twenty two years before, and she had a relationship with Ichiko. ; :Voiced by: unvoiced (PC-CD/PS2), unpublished (PC-DVD), Yoshikazu Nagano (anime) :Hisaishi was a family lawyer of Mizuho's grandfather Mitsuhisa. He brought a surprising will of Mitsuhisa to Mizuho along with Mariya. ; :Voiced by: Furi Samoto (PC), Ryōka Yuzuki (PS2) :Shiori was Hisako's kōhai at Seiō Girls school in Hisako's school days. She was good at the piano and was a scholarship student of the music class at the school. She does not appear in the anime version. ; :Voiced by: Yuki Matsunaga (PC/PS2), unknown (anime) :Youko is the student council vice-president at the school. ; :Voiced by: Ayaka Kimura (PC/PS2), unknown (anime) :Kanako is a member of student council at the school. ; :Voiced by: Hikaru Isshiki (PC/PS2), unknown (anime) :Kayano is the head of the flower arrangement club on videogames version. ; :Voiced by: Erena Kaibara (Yarukibako/PS2), Sanae Kobayashi(drama CD) :Kaede is a maidservant at the Kaburagi (Miyanokouji) House. ; :Voiced by: Yui Sakakibara (drama CD) :Nao is Mariya's junior in the track and field club, and she has a special feeling for Mariya. Her nickname is Cosmos no Kimi. ; :Voiced by: unvoiced (PC-CD/PS2), unpublished (PC-DVD) :Yoshiyuki is Mizuho's father and is the president of the Kaburagi combine. ; :Voiced by: unpublished (PC/PS2) :Sumire seems to feel beholden to her daughter Sion. References Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru Characters